Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island
|genre=Platform |modes=Single-player Multiplayer Mini Battles |ratings= |platforms=Super Famicom/Super Nintendo Entertainment System |media= |input= }} Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (sometimes referred to simply as Yoshi's Island) is a 2D platform game, for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, developed by Nintendo EAD. It is the prequel to Super Mario World, and it stars Yoshi and the Yoshi clan who, while carrying Baby Mario, travel across Yoshi's Island to rescue Baby Luigi from Baby Bowser and his Magikoopa minion/caretaker, Kamek. Instead of relying on jumping and a power-up system for combat as in the traditional Mario platformers, Yoshis use their tongue and eggs to overcome obstacles, as well as the introduction of many other different mechanics. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island has spawned a new series of platform games from the ''Yoshi'' series, although it is the fourth entry overall. The game has received a remake on the Game Boy Advance, Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3, which was released on Virtual Console for Nintendo 3DS, with owners applicable for the Nintendo 3DS ambassador program being able to download the game for free, and Wii U, though the original Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island was never released on Virtual Console on any system. Plot carrying Baby Mario.]] , one of the main antagonists, and kidnapper of Baby Luigi.]] From the first cinematic of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island: Narrator: A long, long time ago... This is a story about baby Mario and Yoshi. A stork hurries across the dusky, pre-dawn sky. In his bill, he supports a pair of twins. Suddenly, a shadow appears in a gap between the clouds and races towards the stork with blinding speed. Stork: "SCRREEEECH!!!" Kamek: "THE BABIES ARE MINE!" Narrator: WOW!!! Snatching only one baby, the creature vanishes into the darkness from whence it came. The second baby falls undetected towards the open sea... OH NOO... Meanwhile, here is Yoshi's Island, home to all Yoshies. It's a lovely day, and Yoshi is taking a walk. HUH?!? Suddenly, a baby drops in onto his back. The baby seems to be fine. This is very fortunate! Wha-? Something else fell with the baby... Let's take a peek... It looks like a map. Maybe the stork was using it? But Yoshi can't figure it out. Yoshi decides to talk to his friends. Kamek: AAAAAAAAAAKK!!! Narrator: Kamek, the evil Magikoopa, and kidnapper of the baby, quickly dispatches his toadies, when he discovers that he missed the other baby! Yoshi heads leisurely back to the other Yoshies, unaware of the danger at hand. Kamek's forces are actively searching the island. Will these two children ever reach their parents safely? From the second cinematic of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island: Narrator: This paradise is Yoshi's Island, where all the Yoshies live. They are all in an uproar over the baby that fell from the sky. Wait! The baby seems to know where he wants to go... The bond between the twins informs each of them where the other one is. The Yoshies decide to carry the baby to his destination via a relay system. Now begins a new adventure for the Yoshies and baby Mario. Gameplay Like previous entries in the ''Mario'' franchise, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island is a two-dimensional, side-scrolling platform game. In addition to the typical run and jump controls, the Yoshis can also ingest enemies and manipulate objects using their tongue. After ingesting an enemy, the Yoshi can either eject or swallow them. Swallowing them allows the Yoshi to lay a Yoshi Egg, which he can carry up to six of; eating another enemy results in the egg at the front of the line to be discarded. While Yoshi has some eggs, the player can aim and throw them to damage enemies, ricochet them off solid surfaces, and skim them across water. Power-ups also exist in the form of Morph Bubbles, which allow Yoshi to transform into various forms, and the Super Star, which lets Baby Mario turn into Superstar Mario. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island introduces the concept of time-based health, a mechanic that is reused in future Yoshi's Island games. When the Yoshi comes into contact with an enemy, Baby Mario becomes separated from Yoshi, encased in a bubble and floating around in the air. While Baby Mario is in this state, a Countdown Timer appears, counting down in seconds until it reaches zero, in which time Yoshi must recover Baby Mario or Kamek's Toadies take Baby Mario, and the player loses a life. The timer starts at ten seconds at the beginning of each level, and can be increased to a maximum of thirty by collecting stars, using 10-Point Stars and 20-Point Stars, and entering Middle Rings. If the timer falls below ten, it increases back up to ten slowly after recovering Baby Mario. Entering a Middle Ring also marks the point where the Yoshi can continue from if it loses a life. The objective of each level is to reach the goal roulette. There are ten spots on the roulette, and five of the spots can be made winning spots by collecting the five flowers in each level. Landing on one of the flower spots allows the player to play a Bonus Challenge. Scattered throughout each level are three types of collectibles: thirty Stars, twenty Red Coins, and five Flowers. At the end of each level, the player's score is tallied with a maximum of 100 points, with flowers worth ten points each and Red Coins and Stars one point each. Attaining a perfect one hundred points in all eight levels in a world unlocks a Bonus Challenge and an extra level on the level selection map. Controls There are two controller configurations: Patient and Hasty. By default, Patient is selected. The control setup can be swapped at any time on the world map by scrolling over to the button with the Super Nintendo controller next to the "Score" option and selecting it; additionally, at some points, there are Message Blocks that allow the player to swap control configurations. The only difference between the "Hasty" and "Patient" settings is that with "Patient" the player must press to target and press it again to throw an egg, while with "Hasty" the player must hold to target and release it to toss an egg. Worlds and Levels Characters Playable characters Supporting characters Enemies Bosses Each world features a midway fort and an end-world castle (the fourth and eighth levels of each world, respectively), both with their own boss. Every boss is just an enlarged version of a basic enemy that Kamek super-sizes with his magic. The only exception is Prince Froggy, who remains at his normal size while Yoshi and Mario are shrunk; he then eats them and the battle is located in his stomach. Transformations Morph Bubble Entering a Morph Bubble causes Yoshi to be transformed into one of several different types of vehicles, each with their own unique capabilities. While in this state, Yoshi is allowed to move around as the vehicle without Baby Mario for a limited time before being pulled back to the Morph Bubble and being turned back to normal. If the player is able to hit a Yoshi Block while transformed, the transformation is automatically reversed at that location. Not shown below is Ski Yoshi, which is attained upon entering a house in certain snow levels; if the player hits an obstacle fails a jump as Ski Yoshi, they are turned into Snowball Yoshi. Superstar Mario Collecting a Super Star causes Baby Mario to be temporarily transformed into Superstar Mario. While in this state, Baby Mario can run around without needing to ride Yoshi, completely invincible. Superstar Mario is also capable of running on walls, ceilings, and spikes, and glide with his cape. Items and objects Special Items By winning Bonus Challenges and Mini Battles, the player's prizes can be one of several items. These items can be used at any time during a level (except during boss battles) by going to the pause menu and selecting one of them with . Up to 22 of these items can be carried at a time. Soundtrack A soundtrack CD was released in Japan on November 25, 1995, titled Super Mario: Yoshi Island Original Sound Version. Composed by Koji Kondo, the disc contains 26 tracks from the game. Promotion Culver City event An event was held in front of a Toys "R" Us in Culver City, California on October 5, 1995 at 3:00 PM to promote the North American release of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. At the event, there was a trailer and a large model Yoshi Egg surrounded by hay. The trailer held a banner with the words "Play It Loud" and stock art of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. The Yoshi Egg held a banner with the word "Nintendo". The event centered around "hatching" the Yoshi Egg. After the hosts interacted with the idle audience, children were lined up and given small, green hammers which they used to break open a designated area at the bottom of the egg. The Yoshi Egg, when breached, yielded stringed paper and a large model of the Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island cartridge. Group photos were then taken of children with the cartridge. The organizers of the event also pledged to donate five hundred dollars to local schools on the condition that the principals of these schools sit on top of the Yoshi Egg for fifteen minutes. A person in a one-piece Mario and Yoshi costume also was seated on top of the Yoshi Egg. Participants could go on and off the egg by means of a forklift. A raffle was then held with one winner receiving a Super Nintendo Entertainment System which includes a copy of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Other winners may have won t-shirts. Discount coupons were also distributed. Material Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island was the cover feature of Volume 77 of Nintendo Power. Nintendo Power also distributed eight promotional cards of some of the game's bosses part of their collectible Super Power Club series of cards which began in October 1992 with Volume 44 of Nintendo Power. The front of each card has an in-game image of the character and the reverse had a brief description of the character. The cards include: *Raphael the Raven *Roger the Potted Ghost (titled "The Potted Ghost") *Bigger Boo *Burt the Bashful (erroneously titled "Bashful Burt") *Hookbill the Koopa *Sluggy the Unshaven *Tap-Tap the Red Nose (titled "Tap Tap the Red Nose") *Naval Piranha Videos Nintendo of America distributed Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island: A Magical Tour of Yoshi's Island, a six minute-long promotional VHS. The video featured Ken Lobb and the same person who narrated the Donkey Kong Country: Exposed promotional VHS. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island was also featured in the The Invasion of Nintendo VHS. The video also featured Ken Lobb. Another promotional video, titled 'The Invasion of Nintendo', was included with a copy of Nintendo Power. The video featured Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island along with some other video games. Ken Lobb made another appearance. There exists another untitled promotional video that was likely shown on monitors in video game stores. It is about fifty seconds long and consists of clips of the game along with some narration. Most notably, however, the clips are from an early version of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island that has some differences from the released game http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKzA-SCjnG4 . Adaptations Volume 14 of Super Mario-Kun mostly focuses on the events of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, with the arc concluding in volume 15. The Super Mario-Kun version of the story features Mario and Luigi traveling back in time to stop adult Bowser and Kamek alongside Yoshi and Baby Mario. A standalone manga, titled "Super Mario: Yoshi Island", was also released. The series, spanning three volumes, was written by Kazuki Motoyama, who had previously written a manga based on the game ''Yoshi'', and published by Kodansha Limited. Yoshi's Island was also adapted as part of the 4-Koma Gag Battle series, also titled "Super Mario: Yoshi Island". File:SuperMarioYoshiIslandVolume1.jpg|Volume 1 of Super Mario: Yoshi Island by Kazuki Motoyama. File:Yoshi's Island Book 1 - Comic.jpg|Page from Volume 1. File:SuperMarioYoshiIslandVolume1Reverse.jpg|Reverse of volume 1 of Super Mario: Yoshi Island. File:SuperMarioYoshiIslandVolume2.jpg|Volume 2 of Super Mario: Yoshi Island by Kazuki Motoyama. File:Yoshi's Island Book 2 - Comic.jpg|Page from Volume 2. File:SuperMarioYoshiIslandVolume2Reverse.jpg|Reverse of volume 2 of Super Mario: Yoshi Island. File:SuperMarioYoshiIslandVolume3.jpg|Volume 3 of Super Mario: Yoshi Island by Kazuki Motoyama. File:SuperMarioYoshiIslandVolume3Reverse.jpg|Reverse of Volume 3 of Super Mario: Yoshi Island. File:Yoshi's Island Book 3 - Comic.jpg|Page from Volume 3. File:Mario Kun 14.jpg|''Super Mario-Kun'' volume 14. File:Kunissue15.jpg|''Super Mario-Kun'' volume 15. The Helicopter is on the cover along with Superstar Mario (Baby Mario). File:Super Mario Yoshi Island Gag Battle.jpg|''Super Mario: Yoshi Island'' manga, part of the 4-Koma Gag Battle series. ''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island was later ported to the handheld Game Boy Advance as part of the ''Super Mario Advance'' series, a series of updated remakes of classic Mario games. Known as Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3, it was the third in the series, and boasted new levels and slightly altered graphics and dialogue from the original, as well as various other minor changes. Development In an interview with game journalist Steven Kent, Shigeru Miyamoto stated that he wanted to make a game starring Yoshi as far back as Super Mario World's development. Miyamoto disliked previous Yoshi games (specifically mentioning Yoshi's Cookie, Yoshi's Egg and Yoshi's Safari, the latter being mistranslated as "Yoshi's World Hunters" in the interview) and wanted to make one more authentic to the Yoshi character. An early version of the game was demoed to Nintendo's marketing department, who rejected it due to the visuals "lacking punch" in comparison to Donkey Kong Country's pre-rendered 3D graphics''The Ultimate History of Video Games: The Story Behind the Craze that Touched our Lives and Changed the World'', p. 518.. In response, Shigeru Miyamoto developed a more stylized and "cartoony" art direction for the game, which was accepted. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island was one of three completed games to use the Super FX 2 graphics chip, which allowed for larger sprites and more advanced effects such as sprite scaling and rotation (advertised as "Morphmation" technology), basic polygonal rendering, and advanced parallax scrolling. Staff Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island was directed by Takashi Tezuka, Toshihiko Nakago, Shigefumi Hino, and Hideki Konno. Koji Kondo was the sound composer. Shigeru Miyamoto was the producer, and Hiroshi Yamauchi was the executive producer. Pre-release and unused content According to Shigeru Miyamoto, the marketing department at Nintendo wanted him to use pre-rendered 3D sprites like in Donkey Kong Country for the game, rather than stylized 2D sprites. Additionally, found in the game's data are several sprites that go unused, such as several Super Mario All-Stars sprites and three unused Yoshi forms. There are also three unused Mini Battles that can be seen in the game's code. Glitches By going into any level with a Fat Guy and carrying a Giant Yoshi Egg to the end of a level, the player must go to the edge of the screen past the exit and throw the egg up, then use Yoshi's tongue to push it slightly into the edge of the screen. By finishing the level like this, the next Yoshi will collect the egg as it appears to take Baby Mario, allowing the player to take a Giant Yoshi Egg into any level in the game.Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Glitches (SNES) - Son Of A Glitch - Episode 37. A + Start (January 30, 2015). Retrieved February 15, 2015. By jumping through a Middle Ring and spitting out an enemy at the same time, Yoshi constantly appears to have a full mouth, despite still being able to stick his tongue out and not being able to spit anything out. This glitch can only be done if the player has a 10-Point Star or 20-Point Star item. In levels that feature enemies near a Morph Bubble, the player must get hit and wait until the counter reaches zero. While the Toadies are taking Baby Mario away, the player should quickly hit him with Yoshi's tongue and touch the Morph Bubble. Once Yoshi has already transformed, the Toadies will try to take Baby Mario again. When they pop Baby Mario's bubble, the player must open their inventory and use the 10-Point Star or 20-Point Star. When the Toadies are gone, the player must wait until Yoshi transforms back to normal. The player is able to eat Mario if Yoshi licks him, and can also turn him into an egg. By doing this, the level is rendered impossible to complete.YouTube video of "Eating Baby Mario" This glitch can be fixed while Baby Mario is in Yoshi's mouth by hitting a Message Block; Baby Mario returns to being on Yoshi's back, though his graphics are glitched. This can also be fixed by using another Morph Bubble. In Touch Fuzzy, Get Dizzy, the player must touch a Fuzzy, then immediately return to the map screen. If done correctly, the entire screen will appear pixelated. The glitch is fixed as soon as the player completes another level. At various points throughout several levels and through various methods, the player can warp to the top-left corner of the Welcome To Yoshi's Island stage. This is caused by Yoshi's position during the transition between portions of a stage; if Yoshi is not positioned where intended during the transition, the game instead warps him to the top corner of the World 0-1 map. Additionally, by fluttering to a point where the level will load rather than Yoshi falling into a "bottomless pit" and beating the level, this counts as beating the level the player warped from. In the bonus room before the locked door in Burt the Bashful's Fort, the player must aim an egg and walk into the first Piro Dangle. The player must then walk back over to the exit and jump and flutter through, regaining Baby Mario at the same time. If done correctly, the warp will work. In Visit Koopa And Para-Koopa, by jumping off the Warp Pipe just before the Middle Ring on the same frame as entering it, the player will be warped to World 0-1. In Welcome to Monkey World!, near the Middle Ring, the player must jump off of a Grinder carrying a Super Green Watermelon and flutter near and over the screen exit leading to the bonus room, then land on it. If done properly, the warp works. In Ride Like The Wind, the player must hold left while going up to the bonus room off the second spring to trigger the warp. In Sluggy the Unshaven's Fort, The player must take a Shy Guy to the first Warp Pipe leading to a bonus room. First, the player must use eggs to destroy the spiked floor under the area where a Winged Cloud will spawn a pathway. The player must then spit out the Shy Guy and, jumping off of it, fall into the hole, then flutter under the Warp Pipe. If done correctly, the Warp Pipe's exit will be activated, and the player will be warped. This glitch must be done in King Bowser's Castle, in the Door 1. The Player must go to an area where a ! Switch near a long lava pit can be found. The player would normally have to hit the switch in order to get across the lava, activating the Dotted Line Blocks. If the player jumps in the lava, in the direction of the switch, Yoshi will perform a last jump, since he burned himself. If done right, Yoshi will hit the switch, and will not lose a life. The music stops, and the player controls Yoshi normally, even though he was supposed to lose a life. If the player loses a life with 0 lives remaining after doing this, Yoshi will instantly get 999 lives.YouTube video of "Zombie Yoshi" References to other games *''Super Mario Bros.: This game's "end of level" fanfare at the end of the credits is a cover version. *Super Mario Bros. 2: Part of this game's "character select" theme is part of ''Yoshi's Island's "Athletic" theme. Shy Guys and Snifits also return in this game. *''Super Mario Bros. 3: Yoshi's sprite is based on the ''All-Stars version of the game. *''Super Mario World: The American and European versions of the game are sold as a sequel to ''Super Mario World (although the game is actually a prequel by definition). Also, some of Yoshi's sound effects were taken from the original. References in later games *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars: The Magikoopa fought in Bowser's Keep has a Psychopath thought that strongly implies it is Kamek; while he is clearly familiar with Bowser in the English translation, the Japanese version of the line indicates that he recognizes Mario as the baby. *Super Mario 64: A part of the "Powerful Infant" theme is reused for the "Superstar Mario" theme in this game. *Mario Kart 64: Yoshi's sound effects were reused in this game. *Super Smash Bros.: Yoshi's moves and attacks were taken from this game. *Paper Mario: Raphael the Raven returns, and Lava Piranha has a similar appearance to Naval Piranha. Additionally, one of Parakarry's attacks is similar to the Targeting system. *Mario Party 2: For the minigame Tile Driver, the Koopa Troopa pattern uses artwork taken directly from this game's artwork of the Koopa Troopa. *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time: The events of this are mentioned by Kamek. *Yoshi Story: This game was originally titled ''Yoshi's Island 64. *''Mario Party Advance: Naval Piranha returns, alongside Goonies and other species. *Yoshi Touch & Go: This game is a retelling of ''Yoshi's Island's events. *''Yoshi's Island DS: ''Yoshi's Island's events are mentioned at the start of the game, and the whole game is a sequel to Yoshi's Island story-wise. *''Itadaki Street DS: This game features the map of Yoshi's Island. *Yoshi's New Island: A midquel between this game and ''Yoshi's Island DS. Many of the enemies from the original game return, the final boss Baby Bowser's large form also returns, and Tap-Tap the Golden returns as an enemy now. *''Super Mario Maker: The Baby Mario Costume uses modified sprites from this game. Media Gallery File:Yoshi Aims An Egg.png|Yoshi aiming an egg at a Flower File:Baby Mario SMW2.jpg|Baby Mario trapped in a bubble File:YoshiCopter.png|Helicopter File:RavenBig.jpg|Raphael the Raven Image:poochy.jpg|Poochy detecting an egg Names in other languages Trivia *The game was placed 18th in the 100th issue of Nintendo Power's "100 best Nintendo games of all time" in 1997.http://www.gamekult.com/communaute/forum/voirmessage.html?foid=13000909, retrieved 6/4/2009 **The game placed 185th in the 200th Issue of Game Informer's "Top 200 Games of All Times", the lowest ranked Mario series game. *While the English version is called "Super Mario World 2", the original Japanese title is "Super Mario: Yoshi's Island". This was to draw a connection to Nintendo's earlier SNES success, Super Mario World. However, this also generated a lot of confusion as to whether to call it a sequel or not, even if it is clearly a prequel to the entire series. Similarly, Super Mario World was also known as Super Mario Bros. 4 in Japan. *This is the first (and only on the SNES) Mario game with French and German localizations. *This is the first game where Yoshi can Flutter Jump, which he could not do in Super Mario World. *On the PAL version, as well as US Revision 1.1, the font was much thicker than in the Japanese version, though graphics such as controller buttons were left the same. This thicker font was later used in all versions of Yoshi's Island : Super Mario Advance 3. References Category:Games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System Games Category:Platforming Games * Category:1995 games Category:Yoshi Games de:Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island it:Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island